Between Us
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: When Fran woke up naked in his senpai's bed, he didn't know it would create a chain of events leading up to a big suprise from Bel-senpai.


I looked at my hand again. The bleeding had stopped, but I knew it would start up again because I used my hand so much. Beside me, I heard another moan and someone turned. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stood up from the bed. My pants were on the ground near my shirt.

I heard another groan from the bed; I knew I was in trouble now. Bel-senpai would find out he had gotten drunk with the rest of the Varia and had slept with me on accident. If I knew my senpai enough, I would get more than the knives and the mink from him if he found out.

Swiftly, I got dressed and left the room into the dimly lit hallway. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. Why had I slept with my senpai in the first place! I hit my head against the door.

SHIT! I had forgotten that Bel-senpai was still asleep. As I moved to get away from the door, a door next to senpai's room opened up and Squalo walked out. . .in only a long sleeved shirt. He shuffled to th bathroom adjacent from his room and closed the door after him. I pushed off of senpai's door and walked down the hallway with my mind reeling. I still hadn't answered the biggest question. Why had I slept with senpai! Was it because he was so drunk and sexy? Or maybe it was because I was secretly in love with my senpai.

As I was thinking, I ran into the refrigerator door. I shook my head as Lussuria shut the door to see me. "Are you okay?~" He asked with that borderline gay voice he always used. I nodded as he continued to talk to me. "So!~ How was last night with Belphegor?~"

That got my attention. "H-how do you know about that!"

"Everyone here knows about that, dollface.~" He looked over my shoulder and I followed his gaze to see my senpai. He had just walked in, and he was already pissed off. Bel walked over to me as Lussuria fled in fear of him.

A knife was soon tossed into the air with perfect accuracy into my frod hoodie. I stared at my senpai as his face came inches away from my face. "Why was I naked when I woke up today?" He asked with a starined voice. It was obvious he was trying to keep his calm.

I put my hands up in a defensive gesture and waved them. "I don't know, senpai. Maybe you're secretly a nudist?" I knew this would anger him, but I didn't mind having knives thrown at me.

He smiled his angry smile and lifted his hand to throw another knife, but was stopped short by Squalo's voice.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Bel turned around to see Squalo standing in the doorway. He was fully clothed now, with an evil smile plastered onto his face. Instantly, I knew what he was going to say. "SO, BELPHEGOR! HOW WAS LAST NIGHT WITH-"

As he was saying the last part, he fell face first onto the pavement. I looked back up to see Xanxus standing over him. His face was clouded with boredom, and he was scratching the left side of his neck. Squalo picked himself up off the floor and screamed again. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!"

Xanxus answered with anout smack. "Shut up, scum." He walked nonchalantly over to the refridgerator. Squalo snorted, but followed him. I heard him grumble something about Xanxus's abuse and how he was going to get karma. Bel, completely mesmerized by the way the boss was acting, wasn't even aware of my prescence anymore. But, as I went to move away, he grabbed my hand and said, "This isn't over, kouhai. Get your froggy ass back to my room, now."

I gulped slightly, but did as I was asked and followed my senpai back down the hallway to his room. When we walked into the room, I noticed it was still a complete mess. The curtains were ripped and the red walls had thousands of knives in them. The cieling was no better, and the ground had multiple splashes of color. Bel had wanted this room because it had white carpet, though nobody could really guess that anymore with the way senpai treated it. I looked back up to the scarlet bed with black curtains around it and was reminded of what had happened last night.  
>_<p>

As I finished polishing and unbending the knives I had bent yesterday, senpai had come into the room. Obviously, he was drunk and discombobulated. He strode over to his bed, where I was sitting. I looked up as he stood over me. Then, he leaned down and gave me a sloppy kiss.

Senpai pushed me down onto the bed and his hands had moved to my jacket. I was telling him to stop, but it never reached my thorat, because the words had become entangled with the other words I wanted to say. . .

I remember being fucked by Bel-senpai, his soft lips running down my while body, his bell like voice filling the air around me with soft and loud noises and words. I don't remember much of it except for being fucked and falling asleep.  
>_<p>

"Fran!" Bel-senpai asked me. I looked over at him and then noticed the knives in my head. 'How many are there?' I asked myself as Bel shook his head. "Listen to me, dipshit." He said. I nodded, but my brain wasn't really into it. I heard him asking me the question again, but all I really wanted to do was kiss him. Sure, he would beat the shit out of me, but I didn't really care anymore. He was my first anyway, and I think I did love him. The worst he could do was kill me, and, frankly, I didn't care about my life that much anyway.

"Bel-senpai?" I asked. He half smiled and half scowled at me as he said, "What is so important other than my question?" I answered this by stepping toward him to kiss him. I thought of my lips reaching his, and him being so suprised that he stops and lets me kiss him for a few seconds, but a hand was shoved into my face before this could happen.

"What are you doing?" Bel asked. I opened my eyes and saw his hand in my face. Well, I should've known this would've happened. Senpai is a genius anyway. I tried to say, "Trying to kiss you," but it came out sounding like this, "Pying tu kiff oo." Senpai pushed me back. "No." He simply said as I was suddenly pushed back into a wall.

Bel's lips pressed down onto mine as I tried to comprehend what the hell was happening. It's very rare to do, but I was freaking out know. My eyes actually opened all the way, and I was starting to panic, something I usually don't do.

As Bel's lips left mine, he said, "Lussuria aready told me everything that happened. I wanted to hear your side of the story though, so I asked you."

"How did you ask him already. You didn't get up until after me?" I asked.

"I woke up before you, but then I fell asleep again." He explained with no real emotion. I blushed and asked, "Why didn't you let me kiss you?"

Bel smiled and laughed. "Ushishishi~ I wanted to be the seme, dumb frog." He spoke softly. I looked up as he kissed me again. Suddenly, I know cared if I was going to die. I wanted to be with Bel-senpai, and I couldn't do that if I was dead. I smiled into the kiss as I knew there would be problems with this relationship between us. . .the senpai and his kouhai.


End file.
